Day 4: 7:00pm-8:00pm
| code = 4AFF13 | author = Anne Cofell | director = Rodney Charters}} Jack and Paul escape from McLennen-Forster with an encrypted printout. As they try to figure out how to get in touch with CTU, they must survive a search-and-destroy mission that's being carried out by McLennen-Forster mercenaries, so the two enlist civilian help. Meanwhile, Tony struggles to work with Michelle, who has arrived to replace Erin Driscoll as CTU Director while Marwan launches the next phase of his plan. Episode guide * Erin Driscoll steps down as director of the and gives the access codes to Tony Almeida. Sarah tells Tony and Secretary Heller that Driscoll's replacement arrived: Michelle Dessler. Tony is shocked and tells Heller that he used to be married to her. * Jack Bauer tells that they have to get to McLennen-Foster. Paul agrees to go with him. * struggled to keep Jack and Paul in a loop as they search for evidence about Habib Marwan. Gene McLennen and Dave Conlon fear that CTU will find out the truth by looking the deleted files of Marwan's activities there and that they helped terrorist acquire arms(weapons). Paul finds an encrypted file; Jack orders him to print it. Conlon orders his henchmen not to let Jack Bauer, the CTU agent, find it. * finds a room with a huge EMP Bomb. Jack tries to force the doors to close on the bomb so that it can't explode but it's no use. He screams as the bomb explodes in flashes of light. The area outside McLennen-Forster blackout in Los Angeles. Curtis informs Audrey that because the EMP knocked out all the electrical equipment in and around McLennen-Forster, there's no way to contact Jack and Paul and confirm that they are safe. kills the guard who was using Paul as a shield]] Meanwhile, at McLennen-Forster, Dave Conlon and a couple of security guards assault Paul, who refuses to divulge where he hid the printout. After Conlon walks away, the guards open a filing draw and force Paul's left hand inside, at which point the guards kick the draw closed, crushing Paul's fingers, and Paul yells out in pain. After they do this again, Jack Bauer comes out of hiding and kills two of the three guards. The final guard, Stevens, holds Paul hostage and tells Bauer to surrender. Paul leans his head to one side, allowing Jack to shoot at Stevens' exposed face. After Paul is rescued, they retrieve the printouts and escape. Heller announces to the CTU staff that Michelle is taking over the position of Director of CTU. Tony brings everyone up to speed about McLennen-Forster and Marwan. Michelle says that while CTU will attempt to rescue Jack and Paul, the primary focus is to retrieve the information they uncovered at McLennen-Forster and analyze it. After the briefing, Tony tries to slink away, but Michelle soon stops him for the access codes she needs and then asks her what she'd like him to do. To Tony's dismay, Michelle assigns him to run a cross check of names. Tony argues with Michelle that he can be of more use doing something else, but Michelle says that she's in charge and if he doesn't like it, he can leave. She reminds Tony that when she last saw him, he was an alcoholic who couldn't hold down a job. He is obviously hurt, but decides to stay on and help, so Michelle grants him a Level 3 security clearance. He objects, because he once had a Level 6, but she informs him that he only needs a Level 3 to cross check the names. Audrey overhears the hostile conversation and asks Michelle if she and Tony will be able to work together. She warns Michelle that Secretary Heller is very wary of personal problems affecting the job. Michelle becomes defensive and sharply tells Audrey that everything will be fine. She also says that if the Secretary wishes to speak to her about the situation, he is free to do so. Curtis and Edgar watch a news report of looting, vandalism, and gunfire in the blackout area near McLennen-Forster. Edgar asks what could be so important that McLennen-Forster would set off a pulse bomb, and Curtis explains that the information Jack uncovered must implicate the company in the day's attacks. Marwan enters the restaurant where his associates are and calls a man named Mitch Anderson and tells him that it's time for him to leave. Anderson assures Marwan that he is ready and that it will only take him 30 minutes to reach his destination. He also tells Marwan that his (Marwan's) face is all over the news. Marwan says that it won't be a problem. Anderson hangs up and pulls an Air Force uniform out of his closet and looks it over. On her monitor, Sarah notices a helicopter heading towards McLennen-Forster. The chopper won’t respond to any of CTU’s requests and was not sent by police. Tony speaks up and says it's likely a search and destroy mission. He explains that McLennen-Forster has been training mercenaries for years, and that the size of the helicopter suggests that it's carrying at least 20 armed men. Jack watches as the helicopter lands and armed men march towards McLennen-Forster. He grabs Paul and they run. Conlon meets the mercenaries with photos of Jack and Paul, and tells them to "erase" them. The commando leader Specter hesitates after hearing that one target is a federal agent, but Conlon states that Jack is a traitor and is helping the terrorists. They spot two bodies on infrared, and they go after them. Jack and an injured Paul approach a sporting goods store in search of weapons and shelter. When they reach the store, gunshot fires through the front door and two men warn Jack and Paul to stay away. Jack identifies himself as a Federal agent, but the men don't believe him. Jack kicks open the door and disarms the two men. They are Arab-American brothers (Safa and Naji) trying to keep looters away from their store. As they show Jack where they keep their guns, Jack tells them that the men responsible for the blackout have ties to the terrorist attacks. Jack explains to Paul that because they cannot contact CTU, they will have to engage the McLennen-Forster commandos and force them to use their radios, which CTU will detect on their scanners. Despite Jack's warning, the brothers decide to stay and help Jack. They explain that they grew up in the same neighborhood but have been treated like terrorists their whole lives. Secretary Heller comforts Audrey as she divulges that Jack torturing Paul made her see Jack in a different light. He seems like a different man than the one she fell in love with, and she doesn't know if she feels the same way about him anymore. blackout zone]] Sarah approaches Michelle and informs her that Driscoll promised her a raise after reinstating her. Michelle is turned off by Sarah's attitude and demands, and tells her to get back to work. Sarah threatens to go over her head to Heller. Michelle calls security to remove Sarah from CTU, telling her that she needs people whose minds are on their jobs. As Conlon and the mercenaries get closer to the sporting goods store, Jack, Paul and the brothers continue to arm themselves and prepare for the gunfight. Michelle tells Edgar and Curtis that they will need to divide Sarah's workload. Curtis informs her that CTU is stretched thin enough and that no one is qualified to cover Sarah's assignments. He suggests that Michelle reconsider her decision, but she says that she doesn’t trust Sarah and the decision stands. Curtis motions to Tony and asks if he can be assigned to help. Michelle is hesitant, but Curtis mentions that Tony has already proven himself useful and could be a big help. Michelle tells the tactical teams to set up a perimeter around the EMP blast zone. Tony voices his opposition, explaining that he knows how Jack thinks. He explains that Jack will likely engage the enemy in a firefight to force a break in radio silence. Curtis and Michelle are skeptical, and Michelle stubbornly refuses to change the plan. in Jack Bauer's crosshairs seconds before Jack fires his warning shot]] Jack sees a few McLennen-Forster commandos closing in on the store, and he advises Paul and the brothers to be ready. Jack fires once, deliberately missing his target. The startled commando, the mercenary leader Specter, radios for backup as planned and Jack and the others wait. Michelle approaches Audrey and apologizes for being rude earlier. Audrey explains that she thinks Michelle is being too hard on Tony. She tells Michelle that Jack turned to Tony when he had no other choice, and that Tony came to the rescue and saved their lives. Audrey also mentions that Tony still cares for Michelle. Michelle apologizes to Tony and insists that she does value his input. He tells her he doesn't want to be patronised. She insists she wasn't being patronising and assures him that she will take his opinion into consideration. He assures Michelle that he would blurt out what he has to say, whether she wants to hear it or not. As Jack and his "team" wait in the store, he asks the brothers one last time if they're sure they want to help. They tell Jack that they inherited the store from their father after his death, and they think he would be proud of their participation in the fight against the terrorists. Paul quietly thanks Jack for saving his life. While talking to Audrey, Tony questions her about Jack’s sudden return to field agent. Audrey is confident that Jack will want to return to Washington, but Tony isn’t so sure. Edgar notices radio frequencies near the McLennen-Forster building. Curtis concedes that Tony was right and that Jack is trying to force an attack. The mercenaries position themselves outside the sporting goods store. When Conlon gives the order to move in, they begin firing. Jack, Paul, and the brothers retaliate. Edgar can detect automatic gunfire near the source of the radio transmission on an infrared screen. Audrey is worried, especially when Curtis tells her that the ground teams won’t be reach the site for another 5 or 6 minutes. Michelle realizes that Tony was right and she was wrong. Conlon realizes that civilians are helping Jack, and he orders the commandos to get the documents. Jack and his team continue to fire back, but one of the brothers is hit in his vest. Jack instructs his men to fall back into the rear of the store. The McLennen-Forster mercenaries rush the store entrance and begin to move in. Jack gives one of the brothers his shotgun and tells them to shine a flashlight into the commandos’ eyes to counteract the night vision goggles if they are spotted. Edgar notes that the gunfire has ceased. Michelle and Curtis speculate that McLennen-Forster may have won the firefight and taken back the evidence Jack and Paul found. Audrey asks Tony what that would mean for Jack and Paul. Tony shakes his head. CTU tactical teams arrive at the store, but they have no information about Jack and Paul's status. Tony emphasizes to Castle that the commandos cannot be allowed to leave with the evidence. Jack sneaks up on Specter and stabs him through the base of the neck. Conlon appears and searches the store, but the TAC team arrives and Agent Castle shoots him in the back. They contact CTU and announce that they have taken out all the hostiles. No one notices that Conlon is still alive. Tony informs Michelle that Jack and Paul are safe. He declines a job she assigns him, and suggests it be assigned to Curtis instead. Michelle apologizes to him for bringing up his drinking, and Tony explains that his life is not the best it's ever been at the moment. He wants to leave, but Michelle says she can’t afford to lose him today. He reluctantly agrees to stay. Jack thanks Naji and Safa and assures them that they'll get help help putting their store back together. He gives the encrypted document to Castle to send to CTU for decryption. Paul sees Conlon is still alive. As Conlon aims his gun at Jack, Paul shoves Jack out of the way. Jack kills Conlon but realizes that Paul took the bullet meant for him. Jack calls for a medic and tried to keep Paul conscious. Paul tells Jack that he owed him, and Castle has to pull Jack away to give the medic room. Split screen: Tony and CTU are working to try and find Paul and Jack. Anderson is standing by with his phone. The medic takes Paul into the ambulance. Marwan hopes his plans will pay off. Dressed in an Air Force uniform, Anderson calls Marwan. Marwan confirms that the President is on a tight schedule. They cannot be late. By telling Anderson this, Marwan is ready to launch the next phase of his plan. '' Memorable quotes * Habib Marwan (to Mitch Anderson): The President of the United States is on a tight schedule. We can’t be late. * Tony Almeida: Don't worry, I'm gonna tell you what I think whether you want to hear it or not. * Tony Almeida: Well you've gotten to see him in both worlds. You think he'll go back to wearing a suit? * Audrey Raines: After the hell Jack's been through today, you think he'd want to come back to this? * Tony Almeida: Some people are more comfortable in hell. * Audrey Raines: Are you talking about Jack…or yourself? Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Lana Parrilla as Sarah Gavin * and William Devane as Secretary of Defense James Heller Special guest stars * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler Guest starring * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * James Frain as Paul Raines * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * Arnold Vosloo as Habib Marwan * Cameron Bancroft as Agent Lee Castle * Tomas Arana as Dave Conlon * Amin Nazemzadeh as Naji * Omid Abtahi as Safa * Christopher B. Duncan as Specter * Ned Vaughn as Mitch Anderson Co-starring * Kevin Sizemore as Brown (as "Medic") * Jay Harik as Arabic Man * Alicia Bien as Jane (as "Reporter") Uncredited * Jesse Escochea as CTU field agent * Oliver Keller as Stevens * Rob Mars as James * Pete Walsh as Witt Deleted appearances * Adoni Maropis as Alam Background information and notes * Reiko Aylesworth is credited as "Special guest star". This is the first time that an actor gets this credit for being a series regular in a previous season. (Carlos Bernard was already credited as a special guest star in season 1.) From this point on, any main cast member (except Dennis Haysbert, Roger Cross, Peter MacNicol, Carlo Rota and Bob Gunton) who returns in a future season but not part of the main cast receives this credit. * This is the last episode featuring Lana Parrilla as Sarah Gavin, although she became a regular cast member a few episodes ago. Sarah is fired by Michelle Dessler and has never been heard of since. * Omid Abtahi, who played Safa, also played Jibraan Al-Zarian in Season 7. * Scenes were shot with Adoni Maropis as Naji and Safa's father but these scenes were completely cut from the episode and instead their father is suggested to have passed away some time ago. Maropis would return in Season 6 to play terrorist leader Abu Fayed. The deleted scenes can be seen on the Season Four DVD. * It is unclear why Jay Harik was given a co-star credit. He is only barely visible for a few seconds, seated at the table in the background in the Turkish restaurant where Marwan spoke with Anderson over the phone. * This episode has the shortest final split screen ever at 9 seconds. See also *7:00pm-8:00pm (disambiguation) Day 413 413